


Eye of the Storm

by WasJustAReader



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 5.20 The End, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny post-"The End" drabble. Mulder and Scully react to their burnt out office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the shortest fic I've ever published. It's also posted on fanfiction.net.

She wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or her own when she reached out. Her hands came to rest on his arms, holding tight, but gently. Her eyes stung, but she knew she wouldn't cry. She knew he wouldn't either. He continued to stare silently at the decimated filing cabinets and she stepped closer. Laid her head on his chest. After a moment she let her eyes close. There was no sign that he'd even registered her touch, but she knew he had. Because she was here. So was he, heart beating rapidly under her cheek. They were standing here in the middle of a mess whose reaches spread far beyond the burnt husk of this office. And it seemed all they had was each other. Heartbeat under fabric, pressed to a cheek. Small hands wrapped around biceps, anchoring. Each reminding the other, we are here. We. Are. Here.


End file.
